1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strobe device of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A strobe device of a camera essentially comprises a light emitting unit having a light emitting tube and a Fresnel lens (condenser lens) for gathering light from the light emitting unit. In a zoom strobe device which has been recently used, a distance between the light emitting unit and the condenser lens can be varied to control a strobe illuminating angle in order to make the strobe illuminating angle correspond to an angle of view of a photographing zoom lens. Development and improvement have been directed to a zoom strobe device which is usually used with a zoom lens camera.
On the other hand, a camera having a macro function in which a picture of an object at a close distance can be taken is known. However, in conventional strobe devices, including the zoom strobe device mentioned above, the optical axis thereof, (i.e. a center line of the illumination of strobe light) is fixed to be parallel with the optical axis of the photographing lens system. Therefore, in a macro-photographing situation, an illuminating range of the strobe light is deviated from an object which is photographed by the photographing lens, so that part of the object receives an insufficient quantity of light.